¿Qué miras tan fijamente?
by Neka Yamila
Summary: Él le dio a ella dos años de plazo, ella le espera sin descanso, ¿podrá llegar antes de que se cumplan los dos años? Len X Tamao


**¿Qué es lo que miras tan fijamente?**

_**Me siento como en un mar eterno**_

_**Simplemente porque no estás junto a mí.**_

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel porche, pensando como últimamente hacía, sus cabellos rozados eran agitados de forma constante por la suave brisa que pasaba por la pensión En, sus ojos rosa oscuro miraban un punto en la nada, la figura de una joven de 19 años permanecía totalmente quieta, observando como el sol se ocultaba...

_**No puedo dejar de pensar en tus ojos**_

_**Por eso miro con tanta constancia los atardeceres**_

_**Así sé que no te olvidaré aunque pase el tiempo**_

Y detrás de unas paredes, dos personas la observaban preocupados, no podía seguir así. Una de esas personas se trataba de un joven de 20 años, de pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros y ojos tranquilos de color negros. Su esposa desde hacía ya algún tiempo se trataba de una joven de igual edad, de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y profundos ojos fríos de color negro.

Yoh- Esto no puede seguir así, Ana-le dijo el Asakura a su esposa, que observaba a la joven sentada en el porche con el ceño fruncido.

Ana- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, es una situación delicada... –hizo una mueca de desagrado y se metió a la cocina.

Yoh- Ya, pero¿cuándo fue la última vez que vimos sonreír a Tamao? Respóndeme, Ana, sé que tú también te has dado cuenta de que sus sonrisas ya no son las mismas.

Ana- Claro que me he dado cuenta, Tamao es mi mejor amiga, Yoh, ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando la he necesitado, pero ahora... que ella me necesita... yo no puedo hacer nada...

Yoh- Dos años.

Ana- ¿Ah?

Yoh- Hace dos años desde su última sonrisa verdadera-se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Ana cogía un vaso de agua y se sentaba delante de él.

Ana- Es el tiempo que ha estado sin verle, es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se fue.

Yoh- ...

Ana- Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la está haciendo sufrir, no eres capaz de odiarle¿verdad?

Yoh- Tamao es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve, y es cierto que le odio por lo que le está haciendo, pero al fin y al cabo... es mi amigo...

Ana- Mañana se cumple el plazo que le había dado a Tamao.

Yoh- Lo sé, se supone que si dentro de dos años no volvía, la dejaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero le pidió a Tamao que le esperase dos años justos, ni un día menos, ni un día más.

Ana- Pues más vale que se dé prisa, porque si mañana se cumple el plazo, yo misma me encargaré de que Tamao sea feliz-dijo, para luego salir de la cocina seguida de su esposo hacia el porche, asombrándose al notar la ausencia de la pelirrosa, pero entonces oyeron que una voz les hablaba desde la entrada.

_**Y huyo del dolor**_

_**Sabiendo que si me entrego a él no aguantaré**_

_**La paciencia es uno de mis dones**_

_**Pero cuando es amor lo que siento por ti**_

_**El tiempo pasa más lentamente**_

Tamao- ¡¡Señorita Ana, joven Yoh, me voy a hacer la compra, vuelvo enseguida!!-la voz sonó lejana y triste, seguida de un pequeño portazo.

Ana- ... –se quedó en silencio, una pequeña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, y tan solo por unos segundos sintió aquella presencia.

Yoh- Ana...

Ana- Ve, sé que lo has notado, ha sido solo un momento, pero ha sido más que suficiente.

Yoh- Hai-luego salió también de la pensión, mientras llamaba a su fiel espíritu acompañante.-¡¡Amidamaru!!

Amidamaru- ¡¡A sus órdenes, amo Yoh!!

Tamao Tamamura, llevaba más de dos años sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él, en su regreso... y en si regresaría. Él se lo había prometido, le había prometido que regresaría junto a ella, que llevarían una vida en común y que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta que ella le diera, no desistiría.

Tamao- "Dos años, dos años me dio de plazo para contestar a esa pregunta, y todo porque él debía irse a entrenar con su padre"-torció hacia la derecha, pasando por la calle del cementerio, para luego girar a la izquierda y parar en un paso de peatones, a esperar que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.-"Dos años desde la última vez que le vi¿cómo estará él?¿Seguirá siendo igual de terco y cabezota?¿Se seguirá comportando de forma tan seria... y tan fácil de sonrojar? Y lo más importante... ¿me seguirá amando?"-pensaba la joven mientras cruzaba la calle y entraba por fin en el supermercado.

_**Pensando en ti **_

_**Como si cada día me controlaras**_

_**Para que no te olvidara**_

Mirando el horizonte que se extiende ante mí 

No muy lejos de allí, un joven de porte fría y penetrantes ojos observaba cómo la ojirrosa ingresaba al establecimiento, hacía unas cuantas horas que había llegado a Tokio, y sin embargo, había decidido dar una vuelta para poder despegar sus pensamientos, tratando de prepararse para la respuesta que ella le debía.

_**Quisiera saber por qué ya no son mis ojos los que lloran**_

_**Por qué ahora las que lloran son estas nubes **_

_**Me gustaría usar este pequeño mar de tristeza**_

_**Y volar lejos, muy lejos hasta donde tú estás**_

Yoh caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles sin apurarse en demasía, a pesar de tener ya 20 años seguía siendo igual, más sabio y maduro, pero igual de tranquilo.

Amidamaru- Amo Yo¿no debería buscarlo con más ímpetu?

Yoh- ¿Para qué? Él solo se mostrará al final.

Amidamaru- Usted siempre igual, amo Yoh.

Yoh- Jijiji-él ríe, aquella risa tan característica de él y que solía infundir esperanzas y calma.

_**No necesito saber lo temerosa que soy**_

_**Para saber que el sendero hasta ti es muy largo**_

_**A pesar de que creía que por fin te había alcanzado**_

_**Nuevamente te alejaste de mi**_

Tamao salió del supermercado con dos bolsas en cada mano, sus espíritus se habían ido de parranda y, aunque estuviesen, seguro que no la ayudarían.

Tamao- "Quiero verle... verle de nuevo... "-aún recordaba el momento en el que se lo dijo, el momento en que la hermana de él se había despedido de ella para no volver a verse en una larga temporada.-"Al principio había cartas, pero luego él dejó de mandarlas y de contestar... tal vez la señorita Ana tenga razón, tal vez debería hacerme la idea de que no va a volver... "-tristes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

El joven vio aquello y se maldigo por lo bajo, no podía haberla hecho llorar de nuevo, no otra vez... A pesar de que aquello no entraba dentro de sus planes, e ignorando las quejas de su espíritu, en menos de un segundo se encontraba delante de Tamamura.

La chica alzó la mirada que había permanecido oculta con sus cabellos, unos ojos rozados y algo rojos se centraron en la figura delante de ella y que le había cortado el paso.

No pudo ver mucho, pues el individuo iba cubierto con una capa negra que le tapaba el cuerpo y la cara.

Tamao- ¿Se lo ofrece algo?-pregunta con inocencia, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con disimulo.

_**Y cuando creo que te he encontrado**_

_**Te vuelvo a perder en la oscuridad**_

_**¿Por qué no puedes ser la luz?**_

_**¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en mantenerte en la oscuridad?**_

_**Ambos elementos**_

_**Que conducen a un futuro pintado**_

¿?- No deberías llorar-Tamao se sorprendió al oír lo voz ronca de aquel individuo, desprendía seriedad y algo de frialdad por los cuatro costados, sin evitarlo se preguntó cómo sería su rostro.

Tamao- ¿Quién es usted?

¿?- Nadie importante... –aquella respuesta, aquella simple respuesta, le trajo tantos recuerdos, Tamao miró con dolor al encapuchado delante de ella, que la miraba fijamente.-Solo quería decirte... que no está bien que una chica linda llore...

_**Y tus promesas suenan en mi cabeza**_

_**Aquellas que eran demasiado duras para darme coraje**_

_**Pero que tú te empeñabas en enseñarme**_

_**¿Qué miras tan fijamente?**_

_**¿La penosa persona en la que me he convertido...**_

_**o la que aún te extraña?**_

Un terrible sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Tamamura, la cual se sintió perdida de repente¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sonrojaba? Mucho, y ahora llegaba un extraño y con unas solas palabras conseguía que pareciese un tomate humano.

Él la miró con satisfacción, al menos le quedaba claro que no había cambiado tanto, que seguía siendo la misma niña inocente que había dejado atrás.

¿?- No has cambiado-ante aquellas imprudentes palabras el joven soltó una maldición en chino, y Tamao se atrevió a levantar el rostro y mirar al encapuchado... y, solo por un instante, le pareció vislumbrar en la privacidad que le proporcionaba la capa, unos ojos similares a los rayos del sol.

Tamao- Espera¿acaso tú eres... ?-no tuvo tiempo para continuar ni para formular una nueva pregunta, aquel extraño desapareció de delante de ella tan rápido como llegó.

_**Y ahora que por fin creo encontrarte**_

_**Te vuelves a escapar de mis manos**_

_**Mi corazón ya no sabe cuánto podrá aguantar**_

Se quedó parada en medio de la calle, con las bolsas en las manos, el sonrojo aún permanecía visible en sus mejillas, cuando logró recuperarse del pequeño shock, negó con la cabeza.

Tamao- "No, no es posible, no es posible que fuera él"-y emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia la pensión En.

En la oscuridad de la noche que había empezado a bañar sin piedad las calles de Tokio, se podían vislumbrar dos ojos color oro.

¿?- Eso ha sido algo imprudente, señorito-le dijo el espíritu, una vez que su amo llegó junto a él.

¿?- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar-el guerrero sonrió ante aquellas palabras y solo siguió a su amo en dirección al cementerio más grande de Tokio.

_**Tantas cosas pasadas**_

_**Tantas cosas olvidadas**_

_**Tantas ganas de recordarlas**_

_**Y a la vez de volver a vivirlas**_

_**Pero eso no es posible si no estás aquí**_

_**Si no vuelves **_

_**Los recuerdos tampoco volverán**_

_**Puesto que ellos están contigo**_

Llegó a la pensión una media hora después, y al abrir se encontró con que la señorita Ana la estaba esperando en la puerta, sonrió nerviosa, pero sin esfuerzo... ¿qué le estaba pasando? Durante todo el camino hacia la pensión y después de encontrarse con aquel desconocido, no había podido quitar la sonrisa tonta de su cara

¿Era posible que aquel encuentro la hubiera alegrado?¿Pero por qué? Un simple encuentro no iba a cambiar el hecho de que él no parecía querer volver.

_**Y me pregunto**_

_**¿Qué miras tan fijamente?**_

_**¿Qué esperas para volver junto a mí?**_

Yoh Asakura, el joven más tranquilo y optimista que conoció en su día el Torneo Shaman, se encontraba ahora sentado en uno de los bancos del cementerio. Espíritus iban y venían sin preocuparse porque él pudiera verlos. Ya era noche cerrada, y eso podía notarse al estar la luna llena en su punto más alto.

Amidamaru- ¿Cree de verdad que aparecerá, amo?

Yoh- Lo sé, tan solo espera un poco más.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar casi nada, porque en apenas unos minutos, una figura masculina emergió detrás de ellos de la oscuridad, seguido de un guerrero con mirada tranquila y seria.

¿?- Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte... Yoh Asakura-dijo el shaman, con voz seria y calmada.

Yoh- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti... Len Tao-se viró, para ver como el individuo se quitaba la capucha de la capa, revelándole el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos.

_**El tiempo nos acelera**_

_**Sin darme tiempo a curarme de las heridas**_

_**Causadas por tu marcha**_

_**Tus acciones fueron apresuradas**_

En la pensión...

Tamao- Señorita Ana¿dónde está el joven Yoh?-murmuró la pelirrosada, mirando para todos los lados posibles.

Ana- No te preocupes, Tamao, Yoh está bien, digamos que fue a ver a alguien.

Tamao- ¿A Alguien?-su largo cabello cayó por su hombro derecho, mientras la itako sonreía levemente y se daba a la fuga hacia la sala, sabía que Yoh tardaría un poco, de modo que hasta que volviese ella tendría la tele para él solo.

En el cementerio...

Yoh- Ya era hora de que volvieses.

Len- Es culpa de mi padre, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que llegara tarde.

El joven chino se acercó al banco donde estaba sentado Yoh, dejando que la tenue luz de la farola dejase en claro que ya no era aquel chiquillo de 17 años que habían visto dos años atrás. Ya había cumplido los 19, su pelo violáceo oscuro lo tenía un poco largo, su rostro seguía igual de impasible, y sus ojos dorados... seguían siendo igual de dorados, aunque se leía en ellos una tristeza contradictoria a su dueño.

Yoh- Me dijiste que llegarías una semana antes de que acabara el plazo.

Len- Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre me quería buscar prometida, hace unos meses que volví del entrenamiento, pero he pasado estos últimos meses intentando convencer a mi padre de que no necesitaba a 'sus' prometidas, que ya yo tenía a la mía.

Yoh- Sabes que eso puede cambiar¿qué pasa si te rechaza?

Len- La dejaría en paz como le prometí, y me volvería con la familia Tao, aceptando de mala gana la prometida que mi padre me impusiera.

Yoh- Por cierto¿cómo convenciste a tu padre?

Len- Por el único método que él conoce-se quitó la capa, dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado y trabajado, y entonces Yoh vio que los brazos de Len estaban envueltos en vendas.

Yoh- Un combate.

Len- Sí.

_**Incluso si despertamos en un sueño**_

_**Que yo creía no tener**_

_**Seguirá siendo eso**_

_**Un simple sueño**_

_**Y sabré que cuando me despierte**_

_**Te volverás a ir**_

Llegó a la pensión a las 05:10 am, se había tardado mucho y él lo sabía, pero las cosas que tenía que hablar con Len eran demasiado importantes como para dejarlas para el día siguiente. Entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, y la vio sentada en el suelo, en posición de rezo. Cuando lo oyó entrar se desperezó y lo miró.

Ana- ¿Y bien?

Yoh- Sí era él, por fin ha vuelto.

Ana- ¿Ella lo sabe?

Yoh- No, aún no.

Mientras ellos hablaban en susurros, Tamao se preparaba para ver amanecer desde el porche, aquel sitio tan relajante se había convertido sin duda alguna en su lugar favorito.

Tamao- No lo entiendo... ¿por qué me siento tan contenta... pero a la vez tan triste?¿Acaso el desconocido de hoy tiene algo que ver?-soltó un suspiro.

Len- ¿Nunca te dijeron que no hablases con extraños?

De nuevo aquella voz, alzó el rostro casi por sorpresa que por otra cosa. Allí estaba el misterioso desconocido con aquella capa tapándolo.

Tamao- ¿Quién eres?¿Qué buscas?¿Qué quieres?-se había puesto de pie, y dio un salto hacia atrás algo asustada.

Len- Vaya¿tan rápido me has olvidado... –baja con ambas manos su capucha, dejando ver su atractivo rostro-... Tamao?

_**Y ahora de verdad te tengo delante**_

_**¿Qué miras tan intensamente?**_

_**Por qué no dejas de observarme**_

_**Ahora que has vuelto**_

_**Podrías hacer otras cosas**_

_**Aparte de mirarme así**_

Tamamura sintió que la respiración le fallaba¿era aquello real... acaso podía serlo? Sus piernas temblaron, delante de ella se encontraba aquel hombre... aquel hombre que la había dejado hacía ya dos míseros años.

Tamao- ¿L... Len?

Oyó su nombre salir de los deliciosos labios de ella, escuchó aquella voz que tanto había extrañado, miró directamente los ojos con los que tantas veces había soñado, y ella solo le miraba de arriba a bajo.

Len- Menuda forma de saludar... ¿qué pasa, Tamao?-se acercó a ella, que permaneció quieta, pues no se podía mover para nada, su cerebro le decía que se moviera, que se apartara, que rechazase a aquel que tanto daño le había causado, pero su corazón dictaba otras normas y su cuerpo las obedecía.

Tamao- Debería apartarme... –dijo la joven, mientras él le había acariciado la mejilla y se detenía al oír que hablaba-rechazarte, pegarte, insultarte, y alejarme... te odio, Len...

El Tao apartó la mano de la mejilla de ella con suavidad, aquello le había dolido¿tanto la había hecho sufrir para que acabara odiándolo?

Tamao- ... odio esto que causas en mí, odio el día en que te dejé marchar, odio las lágrimas que me hiciste derramar... ¿pero sabes qué?-levantó los ojos hacia los de él, amatista vs oro.

Len- ¿Qué?

Tamao- Aún te sigo amando, Len Tao, te odio con toda mi alma... pero te amo con todo mi corazón-Len sonrió satisfecho ante aquellas palabras, por lo que nuevamente se acercó a ella, y cogió la barbilla de ella, acercándola a él.

Tamao sintió su rostro arder al notar su mano contra su piel, y aunque no le importó, sí que lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña distancia entre los dos.

Len- Aún sigo esperando una respuesta-le dijo, cuando tan solo quedaba una pequeña distancia entre los labios de ambos.

Tamao- Mi respuesta... –empezó, algo intimidada al sentir el aliento de él contra sus labios-... es sí, seré tu esposa... seré tu esposa, Len Tao...

Él volvió a sonreír, y unió los pálidos labios con los suyos, un contacto tranquilo, suave, dulce... que al momento se volvió algo más apasionado, un contacto que ambos habían deseado, las manos de Len se movieron a la cintura de Tamamura, y Tamao rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Tao.

_**Tus labios contra los míos**_

_**Un dulce contacto **_

_**Que tanto tiempo he deseado**_

_**Ahora siento que vuelvo a renacer**_

Mientras, observando por una de las ventanas de la pensión, la pareja Asakura mecía un bebé entre sus brazos. Sonrieron satisfechos y se retiraron, dejándoles privacidad a la pareja.

_**A pesar de todo **_

_**Te sigo amando**_

Cuando la presencia de oxígeno se hizo presente, ambos se separaron. Tamao le abrazó, y justo detrás de ellos salía en ese momento el sol, Len se separó para mirarla.

Tamao- ¿Qué es lo que miras tan fijamente?

Len- Había olvidado la calidez que desprenden tus ojos.

Tamamura sonrió, a la vez que se dejaba abrazar de nuevo, y mientras que Len le colocaba en el dedo de compromiso un fino anillo de oro trenzado, con una pequeña amatista en forma de estrella. Permanecieron sentados en el porche de la pensión Fumbari, abrazados mientras la luz del amanecer los alumbraba.

**_Debajo de este magnífico cielo azul_**

**_Alumbrado por los rayos dorados del sol_**

**_En el que se empieza a notar_**

**_La ausencia de estrellas _**

**_¿Qué miras tan fijamente?_**

_**¿Qué miras tan fijamente?**_


End file.
